


Your Lips Are My Savior

by fandomsonmysleeve



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, First Kiss, Love Confessions, Stonegrot Week, Stonegrot Week Day 1, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomsonmysleeve/pseuds/fandomsonmysleeve
Summary: Rian saves Deet from the Darkening, and his actions are much appreciated.





	Your Lips Are My Savior

**Author's Note:**

> Stonegrot Week
> 
> September 23rd— Day 1: First Kiss 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated!

For the second time in her life, Deet experienced seeing light all over again. 

The first time it happened was when the Sanctuary Tree guided her above ground, when sunlight hit her face. When Deet finally saw what lay beyond The Caves of Grot. The top side of Thra. Something Deet always heard about but never had the chance to witness for herself. It was new, scary, and ultimately exciting. All those trine living in darkness led her to that moment. 

The second time was when Rian reattached the crystal shard into the Crystal of Truth. A bright flash of white light blasted throughout the room, eliminating the darkness that coursed through her body. Although it was a different type of light, and a different type of darkness, it nonetheless gave Deet a similar feeling.

Excitement. 

The purple sickness was dissipating from her skin. She was returning to normal. 

Deet felt relief, too. 

No Skeksis or Garthim were in sight. Only Rian. 

Brave Rian who risked life and limb to rescue her from the evil. 

In an instant he rushed to her side. 

“Deet!” 

“Rian!” 

They both embraced, clinging to each other. She was _ saved. _

Deet was happy to see him. 

A few of Rian’s tears fell onto her dress, but Deet didn’t mind, as hers did the same on his armor. His heart rate that had been pounding from adrenaline steadied as she held onto him. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay.” Rian sighed into her.

Overcome with emotion, Deet pressed her lips to his. 

It was her way of saying thank you. She had missed Rian, and the familiarity that came with him. She missed his voice, his touch, and the simplicity of their relationship. 

A gasp escaped Rian’s throat. Realizing what Deet had just done, her ears went back and she started to pull away.

“Deet…” Rian whispered, as his hand reached up to cup her face, and he connected their lips once again, deepening their kiss. 

Rian responded eagerly, as if he had been waiting for a lifetime for this occasion. If only Rian knew it was _ his _ kiss that helped breathe life back into Deet. A reminder that her heart still worked. The darkness hadn’t crumpled it to ash. 

Their kisses were sloppy, puffy lips met over and over with both of their salty tears mixed in, teeth clashed at one point, and it felt _ perfect. _

Rian’s feelings remained mutual, after all this time. He felt the same way she did. 

“You saved me.” Deet said in between kisses. She beamed at Rian, as he returned the look half-lidded, overjoyed. 

Deet didn’t want it to end. 

Even when it did end, as they inevitably had to escape the castle, and Deet needed many questions answered, she made it clear to Rian that she had no intention of their first kiss being their last. 

His lips were her savior. 


End file.
